


Ness' curiosity

by Candiedcakes



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Heartbeat, Micro, Warning vore, don't worry not the way you think, gulping, he will let you out, ness is not planning on keeping you, ness just wanted to know, ness will use gag reflexes, saliva, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes





	Ness' curiosity

You are a micro walking on the streets of onnet. You became one after testing a shrinking machine with Apple kid one day. You walk on the sidewalk and everything is fine. But then... A small boy with a baseball cap and a striped shirt walks up to you. This boy is named Ness. He gazes at you, wondering what it would feel like to have something move inside of him. Without thinking ness picks you up and shoves you into his mouth. You begin to react in disgust as ness' tongue covers you in saliva. Ness' tongue feels like a soft, wet pillow. Ness keeps you in his mouth longer then he was thinking. He is tasting you and by the looks of it, he enjoys your taste. Ness eventually swallows you and sends you down his esophagus. You can hear ness' heartbeat and breathing as you descend down into his body. When you fall into ness' stomach you are greeted by the sounds of digestion. You feel lucky that digestion only works on things that are edible that means that ness' digestive enzymes are harmless to you. Ness feels you inside of him. He likes the feeling so he will keep you inside longer but does not think it is right to keep you in his stomach. Ness plans on just keeping you inside of him for a few more hours. The acids seep into your clothes. You do not want to clean your clothes when you get out.


End file.
